Poison
by Satocriphe
Summary: One-Shot Post Saison 2. Cette terrible soirée a laissé un goût d'amertume à Will, qui veut retrouver Hannibal plus que tout. Et si leurs retrouvailles étaient... différentes?


Non j'oublie pas ma fanfiction Drrr!, j'avais juste besoin de soulager mon désir de Hannigram après avoir fini la saison 3, laissez moi ;v; (et d'ailleurs c'est pas fini, je vais en poster d'autres)

 **Attention: OS post saison deux et qui suit le début de la saison 3, donc spoil.**

* * *

« I let you know me.

 _Je t'ai laissé me connaître._

See me.

 _Me voir._

I gave you a rare gift.

 _Je t'ai fais un cadeau rare._

… But you didn't want it.

… _Mais tu n'en as pas voulu._ »

Les mots résonnent dans la tête de Will, filent puis reviennent, passent en boucle, en même temps que le regard empli de douleur qu'Hannibal lui avait offert à cet instant là. Et à cet instant plus que jamais Will avait regretté son choix. Celui de trahir son bourreau, son ami. Est-ce que se venger était si important, quand il voyait le résultat ? En résistant si obstinément à son cœur pour favoriser sa raison qui lui disait d'agir en tant que policier et non comme Will Graham, il avait lui même provoqué ce massacre. Si il n'avait rien dit à Jack, si il avait succombé au diable, ils auraient pu savourer cette nouvelle vie, ensembles. Personne n'aurait été blessé, _Abigail n'aurait pas été tuée_ , peut-être qui sait, auraient-ils tous les trois trouvé la paix dans la belle ville de Florence ?

Au commencement, Hannibal avait téléphoné à Garrett Jacob Hobbs pour le prévenir, car il était curieux de voir ce qui arriverait. Et cette nuit là, Will avait appelé le Dr. Lecter pour le prévenir, avec les mêmes mots qu'avaient utilisés le psychiatre. « Ils savent ». Mais pas par curiosité, non. Parce que dans un élan – de folie peut-être – il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à laisser son ami être enfermé, et même, que malgré lui, il voulait s'enfuir avec Hannibal. Il avait rejeté tout ces sentiments au plus profond de lui, se cachant derrière ses principes. Ces pensées, ces inspirations, ces émotions, ils les avaient prises comme une preuve de plus qu'il déclinait. Qu'il devenait de plus en plus instable, que si il se laissait aller peut-être un jour, il deviendrait un monstre tout comme Hannibal Lecter. Il avait pensé tout cela jusqu'au moment où ce dernier traça au couteau un sourire sur son ventre, tout en le tenant tout contre lui.

A ce moment là, même si ça ne dura qu'un instant, Will avait comprit combien il avait été idiot. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu faire le ''bon choix''. Il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, et Hannibal était le seul qui puisse le comprendre. En dépit de tout le reste, ils se comprenaient et s'acceptaient entièrement, ils étaient liés, malgré le reste du monde. Et le brun avait tout gâché. Pour le reste du monde. Il se rappelait encore de ce moment où le corps d'Abigail gisait à côté du sien, qu'en sanglots, il tentait de stopper l'hémorragie de sa ''fille'', vainement et que lorsque le psychiatre sorti de la pièce pour s'enfuir seul, il eut envie de lui crier : « Ne me laisse pas ! ».

Chaque jour passé dans ce lit d'hôpital lui rappelle l'amertume d'avoir rejeté lui-même son bonheur, lorsqu'il n'essaie pas de se perdre dans le ''rationnel''.

 _Hannibal Lecter est le célèbre et terrible Cheesapeek Ripper. C'est un tueur en série, il est cannibale. Il m'a manipulé, a joué avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Il a tué Abigail Hobbs ! Il ne fallait pas laisser un homme aussi dangereux en liberté, il fallait le mettre en prison. Il le fallait,_ se disait-il. Mais rien n'y changeait, et même parfois, Abigail, assise sur la chaise à coté de son lit lui parlait :

\- Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Ils nous auraient emmenés avec lui, nous aurions pu avoir notre Happy End.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aurais suivi ? Malgré tout ce qu'il a fais ?

\- … Oui.

Son image disparaissait alors, et il se rappelait tristement qu'elle n'était plus qu'une image projeté de son esprit désormais, qu'elle était une partie de lui. Que ses pensées étaient aussi les siennes.

xxx

Au bout de huit longs mois, Will est enfin guéri, il a quitté l'hôpital et pourtant il se sens souffrir terriblement. Tout ce temps où Hannibal est entré dans sa tête, détruisant et remodelant à sa convenance, c'est comme si il avait été un poison, s'infiltrant dans tout son corps et qui le faisait mourir à petit feu, et plus particulièrement depuis qu'il est absent. Le seul antidote pour Will désormais, est de retrouver ce poison le parcourir de nouveau. Il a besoin du Dr. Lecter, même si cela le détruit. Il le sait bien malgré sa volonté acharné à refouler ce désir d'être à ses côtés, il faut qu'il reste dans le droit chemin. Il ne doit pas succomber à Satan, et pourtant il prend le large – littéralement – pour trouver ce dernier.

Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il le verra enfin ? Il n'en sait absolument rien. Il sait juste qu'il ne peux supporter un instant de plus cette séparation.

xxx

Lorsque Will se trouva confronté au cadavre laissé par Hannibal, à la cathédrale gothique de Palermo, en Italie, il comprit rapidement ce qu'avait réellement laissé le cannibale derrière lui. En cette personne coupée, tordue et modelée jusqu'à ressembler parfaitement à un cœur géant, Will voyait. C'était le cœur brisé d'Hannibal. Le cœur _qu'il_ a brisé.

Le profileur du FBI reste quelques instants assis sur les marches, yeux fermés, essayant de détecter le moindre détail intéressant qui pourrait le mener au psychiatre, malgré l'inspecteur Pazzi qui a fait intrusion dans sa bulle depuis quelques minutes. L'italien aurait échoué de peu à l'attraper il y a 20 ans de cela, et semble compter sur l'aide de Will dans sa quête. Puis, d'un coup, il relève la tête vers ledit inspecteur. Hannibal est encore là, dans la cathédrale, rôdant dans l'ombre telle une entité spectrale. Will le sait. Il se dirige alors rapidement dans les tunnels souterrains, suivit de l'inspecteur qui perd tout de même sa trace dans les galeries. Il fait sombre, les lumières sont très faibles. Il y a des toiles d'araignées, des reliques abandonnées et des couloirs tortueux – vraiment pas le genre d'endroit autorisé aux visiteurs. Le brun appelle son nom, il sait qu'il est là, il peut presque sentir sa présence gracieuse se dissimuler dans l'ombre d'un des nombreux piliers.

Puis, soudainement, l'inspecteur arrive face à lui et pousse un soupire de soulagement en voyant que ce n'est pas le tueur qu'il a trouvé – paradoxalement. Il baisse son arme.

\- Vous ne devriez pas venir ici seul, fait remarquer Will.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas tout seul. Vous êtes là ! Réponds alors l'homme avec un sourire.

\- … Qui a dit que j'étais de _votre_ côté ?

 _« Et pas de celui d'Hannibal ? »_ se retint-il d'ajouter, agacé, mais le message fut clair, puisque le sourire de Pazzi s'évanouit instantanément. Finalement, Will parvient à le convaincre de remonter, par prudence. Il reprends alors sa quête du Graal. Tandis qu'il le cherche, leur entière relation, depuis le jour où il s'étaient rencontrés, jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique, se remémorait à lui. Il repensait à tout ce qu'Hannibal lui avait fait. Il l'avait laissé dans un tel état qu'il n'avait plus rien sans le psychiatre, pas même Abigail. Il avait progressivement entraîné le policier à un stade où Hannibal était devenu son monde, aussi noir et rejeté soit-il par le brun. Sans son monde, sans Hannibal, Will n'était rien.

Il ne se sentait réellement lui même qu'avec _lui_.

Will fini par atterrir aux catacombes, et s'y arrête. Deux feus dansant sur les murs, de chaque coté de Will, font à peine plus de lumière qu'ailleurs. Cet endroit lui fait penser à l'entre du diable, un endroit rempli de sens en somme. Car si une chose est sûr, c'est que le Cheesapeek Ripper, , n'est pas humain. Il est plus que ça, il est le mal incarné, le démon sur terre.

Il continue alors à réfléchir, immobile. Oui, son psychiatre l'avait plongé dans l'instabilité mentale la plus totale en lui cachant son encéphalite auto-immune pour le faire passé pour un déséquilibré. Il l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital psychiatrique pénitencier de Baltimore pour ses propres meurtres, puis l'avait fais sortir avec d'autres meurtres. Will lui avait envoyé un tueur, il lui avait rendu la pareille. Hannibal l'avait isolé de tous ses proches en les tuant, ou les éloignant considérablement de lui. Même Alana Bloom, son amie, qu'il avait – certes – embrassé avant d'essuyer un rejet. Le psychiatre était allé jusqu'à coucher avec elle pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui. Oui, c'est vrai, Hannibal Lecter avait fait tout ça. Mais les autres ne voient que ça. Là où Will voit plus, grâce à son empathie sur-développée. Will le comprend.

Hannibal ne veut pas être seul. Même le diable a besoin d'un compagnon, qui le comprenne et l'accepte. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait l'entraîner dans les méandres de son univers. Et peut-être, un désir d'exclusivité l'avait poussé à lui retirer la moindre personne s'intéressant à lui.

Will Graham se souvient alors ce cette nuit, une énième fois. Il comprend le geste de son ami envers lui à _ce moment là_. Le brun s'était agrippé à lui, cherchant instinctivement son contact en sentant son sang cascader jusqu'au sol, et le tueur ne tenta rien pour le repousser, au contraire, il le serra contre son corps en le fixant un moment. C'était totalement différent du mode d'actions du Cheesapeek Ripper, qui aimait mutiler et disséquer ses victimes vivantes pour les ''humilier publiquement'', les traitant comme pire que des truies. A ce moment là, aussi fou que ce soit, Will avait ressenti de la tendresse. Et la force avec laquelle ses doigts empoignaient sa nuque montrait la puissance des émotions d'Hannibal, malgré son calme apparent. Hannibal était blessé.

Puis, un dernier souvenir lui revient, peut-être le plus important de cette soirée là.

« I forgive you Will.

 _Je te pardonne Will._

Will you forgive me ?

 _Me pardonnera tu ?_ »

Dans ces tunnels souterrains, il n'y a là que son psychiatre pour l'entendre, et en cette seconde, le reste du monde n'existe pas. En cette seconde précise, Will Graham n'essaie plus de brandir sa rationalité et ses principes. Il reste ainsi, droit comme un pic en fixant le plafond comme si il priait un quelconque dieu. Il se lèche rapidement les lèvres pour les humidifier, puis il prend une petite inspiration.

\- Je te pardonne, Hannibal. Laissa-t-il enfin échapper.

Un silence religieux s'en suit, et Will décide de rester encore quelques instants ainsi avant de repartir. Seulement, lorsqu'il veut se retourner pour rejoindre la sortie des tunnels, deux bras musclés se referment avec puissance sur lui, l'immobilisant. Il découvre immédiatement qui est dans son dos, et l'odeur de gel douche luxueux, ainsi que les mains fermement plaquées contre son torse ne lui laissent plus aucun doutes.

\- Hannibal ! S'exclame-t-il, stupéfait.

Compte-t-il le tuer ici et maintenant ? Le psychiatre ne répond rien, restant immobile contre lui avant de plonger son visage dans la nuque du profileur pour pouvoir respirer à plein poumon son odeur. Il reste silencieux, et resserre son étreinte lorsque Will essaie de se dégager. Il a une attitude de prédateur, mais il semble qu'il y ait une douceur certaine dans ses gestes. Puis, Hannibal relève le visage, toujours derrière le policier, avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser réveillé, Will.

Et sur ces mots, le Dr. Lecter ramène rapidement une de ses mains pour saisir le crâne de Will et le fracasser sur le pilier à sa droite. Simple, précis et efficace. Le brun avait perdu connaissance, le noir total.

xxx

Le cerf est là, sa fourrure aussi noir qu'à son habitude. Il avance vers Will, posant chaque sabot avec attention sur le sol. Il est dans l'entrée de sa maison à WolfTrap, mais l'endroit semble totalement désert. Il n'y a plus ses chiens, ni même le moindre meuble si ce n'est le lit dans sa chambre. Soudain, à un mètre du brun, le cerf bifurque et se dirige vers ladite chambre dont la porte est grande ouverte. Will le suit, d'un pas lent, mais lorsqu'il arrive à l'intérieur, l'animal fantasmagorique a disparu et d'un seul coup, la porte claque violemment. Il se retourne alors vivement, se positionnant dos au lit. Il voit alors Garrett Jacob Hobbs, sous son état de cadavre, devant lui et répétant maladivement « Tu vois ? ». Puis, il sens une force inconnu le propulser sur son lit, et lors qu'il tente de tâter le matelas auquel il s'est raccroché, il comprend que la sensation ne correspond pas à la matière. Il baisse les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agit. C'est une marrée de cadavre sur laquelle il est tombées. Ceux de toutes les affaires sur lesquelles il avait enquêté, et inévitablement, la tête d'Abigail Hobbs trônait à ses côtés sur ce monticule.

Il ouvre les yeux en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, et il lui semble distinguer un visage familier l'appeler :

\- Will ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Will !

Son visage n'est pas particulièrement inquiet, il a l'habitude de ses crises et cauchemars. Il tente juste de l'aider à regagner la réalité plus vite. Et lorsque Will revient à lui, la première chose qu'il remarque sont les cheveux blonds cendrés du psychiatre. Un détail parfaitement insignifiant, mais qui lui permet d'être sûr qu'Hannibal est bien là devant lui, presque un an après qu'il l'ai laissé gisant dans le sang.

Il reste silencieux et réservé, il ne sait pas encore comment réagir, maintenait qu'il est enfin là. Il ne sait pas non plus ce qui l'attend, car si Hannibal l'a kidnappé ce n'est pas pour jouer à la dînette. Will, cependant, pousse un grognement lorsqu'il veut se lever du lit dans lequel il dormait, mais qu'il tombe, découvrant qu'il n'a aucune force dans le corps. Le Dr. Lecter le rattrape habilement pour le remettre assis sur le matelas. Le brun lui lance alors un regard accusateur, ce à quoi le psychiatre répond simplement :

\- Juste un tranquillisant, par précaution.

Les effets devraient s'estomper après quelques heures tout au plus. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Hannibal prend le corps de Will dans ses bras pour le porter habilement jusqu'à la table du salon – le sien depuis qu'il avait fuis en Italie, et le pose doucement sur une chaise, en face de Bedelia Du Maurier. Il lui attache une main à l'accoudoir avant d'aller chercher le dîner sans un mot dans la cuisine. Il semble qu'il fait déjà nuit dehors.

Elle l'observe sans un mot, buvant son vin, et Will la fixe aussi, sourcils froncés, perplexe. Cet échange de regard dure jusqu'au retour d'Hannibal qui présente l'entrée, déposant le plat devant eux :

\- Demoiselle du Guilvinec et crémeux de brocoli aux herbes sauvages.

Bien sur, accompagné d'un léger rosé parfaitement accordé.

C'est avec un soupire de soulagement que Will constate que la seule viande dans son assiette est visiblement de la langoustine, impossible à confondre avec un quelconque organe humain. Alors, endolori, il saisit sa fourchette, et commence à manger, tout comme la blonde. Il ferme les yeux tellement ce qu'il mange est délicieux. Comme toujours, lorsqu'Hannibal est derrière les fourneaux.

\- On dirait que tu as retrouvé ton Will, observe-t-elle d'un ton calme.

Un petit sourire énigmatique s'étire sur les lèvres du cannibale en guise de réponse tandis que le repas se déroule sans le moindre mot, mais en une bataille de regards entre les trois. Un peu plus tard, Hannibal retourne en cuisine et reviens servir le plat :

\- Tranche de gigot d'agneau grillé en Tandoori et salade d'asperge vert.

Will resta silencieux. Il se remet alors à manger, sans toucher à ''l'agneau'', qui de toute évidence n'en est pas.

xxx

A la fin du repas, Hannibal rallonge le profileur encore incapable de bouger dans sa chambre et il rejoins Bedelia dans le salon. Elle est assise dans un fauteuil, et suit tranquillement ses gestes lorsqu'il fouille dans une armoire pour en sortir un étui. Ce dernier contient un flacon et un seringue stérilisée. La blonde reste calme, elle se doute de ce qui l'attends, mais elle l'accepte.

\- Je ne vais pas vous tuer, dit-il alors en s'accroupissant devant elle, et saisissant doucement son bras.

Hannibal ayant retrouvé celui qu'il désire auprès de lui, elle ne lui est plus utile, et elle peut enfin prendre sa retraite. Elle aura été la femme qui aura observé leur relation depuis l'extérieure, sans jamais réellement les juger mais compatir secrètement. Et il est aujourd'hui temps pour elle de se retirer et de reprendre sa liberté. Elle avait assez donné, et elle comptait fermement s'en sortir. Après avoir malgré tout embrassé tendrement la joue du psychiatre en guise d'adieu, elle s'endort.

Le psychiatre la porte et l'emmène alors discrètement jusque devant l'hôpital de la ville, là où on la trouverait sans trop de difficultés. Seulement à son réveil, elle aurait oublié jusqu'à son identité. Ce qu'il lui avait injecté affecterait son cortex (lobe temporal), c'est-à-dire, la partie de son cerveau stockant la mémoire à long termes. Hannibal lui offrait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ.

xxx

Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que Will tentait encore – vainement – de se lever, le psychiatre rentre, et pénètre à l'intérieur de la chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Bien qu'encore affaibli, le brun pouvait plus ou moins bouger comme il le désirait maintenant. Il a deviné qu'Hannibal avait emporté le Dr. Du Maurier, il ignore ce qu'il avait pu en faire mais il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir tuée. Ou tout du moins il l'espérait sincèrement. Il conçoit le fait que le Dr. Lecter ai souhaité des retrouvailles plus intimes. Cet instant appartenait à eux seuls. Will voit alors Hannibal s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour l'observer patiemment. Puis, il lui dit tout bas, tout en frôlant son ventre à travers son t-shirt.

\- J'aimerais la voir.

Will baisse les yeux jusqu'à la main du psychiatre, puis le regarde à nouveau, un long moment, comme hésitant. Finalement, il saisit fébrilement son t-shirt qu'il remonte doucement, dévoilant la cicatrice que le tueur lui avait laissé. Ce dernier la regarde d'un air curieux, fasciné, et avant de s'en rendre compte, ses doigts parcourent déjà la longue ligne avec délicatesse. Will reste immobile et perplexe tandis que le cannibale admire la douloureuse marque de sa présence sur le corps de son ami.

 _J'ai trouvé Hannibal Lecter_ , réalisa soudainement Will, et il n'est toujours pas bien sûr de savoir comment il souhaitait réagir. Il ne peux néanmoins s'empêcher de poser doucement sa main sur la joue du psychiatre qui s'interrompt alors dans sa contemplation pour le regarder, interrogateur. Hannibal a toujours été assez tactile avec lui, ce qui avait souvent eut le dont le mettre mal à l'aise, mais c'est la première fois que Will amorce un mouvement pour initier ce contact, ce qui les surprend tous les deux. Le cannibale pousse un petit soupire en retirant sa main, puis plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Me fais tu confiance, Will ?

Le brun ne réponds pas, alors Hannibal se penche lentement vers lui. Will le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si proche que sa vision se trouble, et il sent alors quelque chose de doux autant qu'électrisant. Il écarquille les yeux, et repousse violemment les lèvres tentatrices du psychiatre, alors que celui-ci reste parfaitement calme et stoïque.

\- Cela te déplaît-il ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Will Graham respire difficilement, perdu. Il ne réalise pas se qu'il se passe, il sait juste qu'il passe sa main tremblante derrière le cou d'Hannibal pour le ramener vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, se cherchent timidement avant d'enfin s'unir. Le blond cendré passe son bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, approfondir ce contact qu'il a l'impression d'avoir attendu des siècles. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, le policier sait que ça ne va pas, mais déjà Hannibal l'allonge sous lui.

\- Stop. Arrête...

\- Calme toi, Will. Répond-t-il, ignorant ses plaintes.

Le Dr. Lecter descend alors sa main vers son entrejambe qu'il caresse habilement à travers le jean, faisant se cambrer le brun dans un grognement. Il essaie de le repousser de ses bras, sans succès. Il n'arrive à y mettre aucune force, sûrement les effets de la ''drogue'' qui n'étaient toujours pas partis. C'est donc pour ça, depuis le début que le psychiatre lui avait injecté ça, réalisa-t-il enfin. Hannibal glisse rapidement sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon, avant de masser délicatement et habilement son membre, le fixant toujours dans les yeux. Will ferme les siens, gêné d'être observé autant que perdu dans les sensations nouvelles qui l'envahissent soudainement. Elles sont agréables, certes, mais fortement déplaisantes. Il ne veut pas avoir ce genre de contact avec lui, _lui_ qui prend plaisir à tuer et manger des gens, lui qui l'a tant manipulé. C'est mal. _Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas avec Hannibal ?_ Demande Abigail dans un coin de son esprit.

Pensée brutalement stoppée par un mouvement un peu plus poussé sur sa verge durcie, qui lui arrache un gémissement. Hannibal réitère le même mouvement, plusieurs fois tandis que sa seconde main se faufile sous le t-shirt de Will pour sentir ses muscles encore incapables de se tendre. Le brun, ouvre les yeux pour croiser son regard, sa main se posant sur le bras du médecin, suppliant :

\- Hannibal, je ne veux pas...

\- Je souhaiterais te laisser un souvenir plus agréable cette fois. Coupe-t-il.

Will comprend qu'il fait allusion au sourire gravé sur son ventre. Il respire bruyamment, tentant de camoufler ses gémissements alors que son esprit se vide progressivement, contre son gré. La main du Dr. Lecter passe sur ses abdominaux jusqu'au clavicules et en redescendant, arrête son parcours sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il caresse avec beaucoup d'attention. Will se cambre un peu plus, déboussolé. Toute la pièce devient floue, puis invisible, seul son tortionnaire reste fixe. Ce dernier commence alors à lui parler, ses mots coulant dans son esprit sans qu'il les entendes, trop pris par les deux mains qui s'activent à lui faire du bien. Celle sur son pénis accélère et le brun doit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Hannibal, peut-être attendrit par cette action, se penche pour la lécher, et la conscience du policier s'évanouit. Ses dents lâchent et le cannibale profite de la bouche qui lui est offerte pour la déguster avidement. Sa langue explore, ses dents mordillent et le mettent sans dessus-dessous. Will n'arrive plus à retenir ses gémissement. Y a-t-il un domaine dans lequel Hannibal Lecter n'excelle pas ?

Soudainement, alors que le brun se sentait proche de l'orgasme, un grognement plaintif s'arrache à lui car le psychiatre rompt cet échange divin en se redressant, et en retirant ses deux mains.

\- Je m'arrêterai là si tu me le demandes, Will. Je ne veux que ce que tu veux. Que veux tu ? Demande-t-il alors calmement.

Hannibal insistait tout particulièrement sur les envies de Will dans sa formulation. Ce dernier le fixait, haletant tandis que sa frustration le força à se laisser aller à ses désirs les plus interdits.

\- Toi. Tout entier.

Et Will le désir sincèrement au sens figuré, comme au sens propre depuis longtemps, à son grand désarroi. Le visage précédemment sérieux du médecin disparaît pour laisser place à un petit sourire victorieux, et il fond sur le brun. Il capture sa bouche, la dévore, sa main reprend des vas-et-viens puissants sur le pénis du profileur, et l'autre caresse sa hanche. Hannibal se déchaîne, il a l'impression d'avoir relâché un lion de sa cage. Il se redresse un instant pour enlever son gilet de costume, décrocher sa cravate et déboutonner sa chemise sous les yeux époustouflés de Will. Il refusera toujours de l'avouer, mais en cet instant plus que jamais, il constate à quel point le diable est magnifique. Celui-ci colle ensuite leur deux torses, en reprenant les mouvements, plus passionné que jamais. Une douce chaleur se propage alors dans le corps du brun, prenant naissance au niveau de son torse et glissant jusqu'à son entrejambe. Rapidement, leur langue se retrouvent sans vraiment qu'il sache qui s'est rapproché le premier.

Puis, la main précédemment sur sa hanche écarte l'une de ses jambes, tout en continuant de pomper la colonne de cher de Will de l'autre, et il est tellement déboussolé par le plaisir qu'il ne s'en rend compte que lorsque que cette dite main frôle son derrière. Il tente de protester, mais Hannibal englouti ses plaintes en mordillant sa langue tandis qu'un de ses doigts le pénètrent doucement, et que son autre main augmente encore la vitesse sur son membre, le faisant taire définitivement. Le Dr. Lecter bouge doucement, et avec dextérité l'index à l'intérieur de Will, rapidement suivit par le majeur. Le brun se cambre encore, comme pour échapper à ce contact mais rien n'y fait. Il n'a même pas la force de se lever, alors comment pourrait-il se libéré ? La sodomie ne l'a jamais attiré de près ou de loin, mais aussi gênant que cela puisse être à avouer, malgré la sensation d'inconfort, les deux doigts s'activant à écarter ses chairs rajoutent encore au plaisir qu'il éprouve. D'ailleurs, ses gémissements, de plus en plus aigus et incontrôlés lui signalent qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps avant de jouir. Hannibal semble le remarquer puisqu'il ralenti ses mouvements, bien qu'il rajoute un troisième doigt. Will tressaille, mais le psychiatre continue jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à gémir.

Perdant patiente, Hannibal retire lentement ses doigts en contemplant quelques instants le visage rouge du brun. Puis, il déboutonne son pantalon, baisse sa braguette et sort son propre pénis, dur comme de la pierre. Pour la première fois, Will voit un désir brûlant dans son regard.

\- Une fois dedans, je ne ralentirai plus pour toi. Il faudra que tu le supporte, Will. Prévient-t-il.

\- A-attends, Hannibal... Arrête, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Will a peur, et pas seulement parce que le psychiatre ne semble pas compter mettre un préservatif. Il n'a tout simplement pas envie de... ça. Et surtout, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Hannibal voudrait-il avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui ? Pourquoi aller _aussi_ loin ? Il ne saisi pas l'intérêt que pourrait y trouver le tueur. Ce dernier, ignorant sa question, écarte ses jambes et positionne son membre à l'entrée de son corps, avant d'y rentrer tout doucement le gland. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité éclair le brun, alors qu'il le suppliait d'arrêter.

\- Avoir mon esprit ne te suffisait pas, souffle-t-il effrayé.

En guise de réponse, un large sourire de la part d'Hannibal, et il le pénètre avec force. Will pousse un cri de douleur, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le peut. C'est bien plus énorme que les doigts. Puis, le prédateur commence à le dévorer tout entier. Il débute un vas-et-viens régulier, tout en se baissant sur lui pour goûter ses clavicules. Il les embrassent, les lèchent, les mordilles et y dépose des suçons. Il commence alors à faire la même chose sur tout son torse, tandis que Will serre le drap entre ses doigts. Dans sa connaissance immense de l'anatomie et des réactions du corps humain, Hannibal sait exactement comment s'y prendre pour soutirer des gémissements de pur plaisir au brun, et d'un coup de hanche il touche sa prostate.

\- Ahh !

Will rouvre les yeux, stupéfait alors que le lion sourit de plus belle. Le Dr. Lecter se met alors à malmener le brun en tapant sur l'organe sensible autant qu'il le peut, accélérant, et laissant Will gémir impuissant. Il a toujours mal, et la brutalité du cannibale n'aide pas, mais le plaisir qu'il lui procure de la même manière enflamme tous ses sens. Ce mélange de sensations lui fait perdre la tête, et bientôt, Hannibal cesse d'avoir toute retenue. Il mord férocement son cou tout en dévastant son corps de ses coups de reins. Il mord chaque parcelle de peau qui lui est offert, laissant sa marque de partout, et Will griffe son dos sous la douleur pourtant si excitante. Puis, le psychiatre lèche un de ses tétons, et une de ses mains retourne consoler le pénis du profileur. Il le pénètre avec encore plus de force, et Will se mord la lèvre aussi fort qu'il le peut, les yeux mis clos. C'est douloureux, c'est bon, c'est Hannibal Lecter.

Bientôt, les gémissements du brun deviennent des cris mal étouffés et le tueur pousse des grognements et des râles de satisfaction. Il le mord encore, comme affamé, laissant parfois des suçons presque violets. Puis, il remonte jusqu'au visage de Will pour le fixer dans les yeux, lui demandant alors :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Will ?

\- J-j'ai Mal... réponds-t-il entre deux cris.

\- Et ?

Il veut se taire, mais le regard d'Hannibal le capture et semble le mettre totalement à nu. Il gémit alors honteusement :

\- Ça fait du bien… !

En guise de récompense, il l'embrasse passionnément et Will sait qu'encore une fois, Hannibal a gagné. Il est entré dans sa tête, a contrôlé son esprit, s'est assuré que le brun n'a que lui au monde, et maintenant, il s'empare de lui avec son corps. L'agneau ne peut échapper au prédateur, et même quand il croit qu'il l'a fais, ce n'est qu'un piège du lion pour mieux l'attraper.

\- Ahnn… Tu savais… que je viendrais. Mmmhh !

\- Oui.

\- T-tu avais prévu ça-ahh... depuis le début !

\- Oui.

Hannibal le pénètre encore plus fort, triomphant, alors que Will se sent sur le point de jouir. Le psychiatre l'embrasse tendrement, le masturbant en rythme avec ses coups buttoirs. Puis il descend son visage jusqu'à son téton qu'il mord avec gourmandise, et enfin ils sont tous deux emportés par l'orgasme le plus fort qu'ils aient jamais ressenti, gémissants. Will se déverse entre leur torse, et Hannibal le rempli de son poison.

Malgré le monde entier et malgré lui-même, à cet instant, Will se sent vivant dans les bras du diable. Et il sourit.


End file.
